Nos Vacances
by Sammalfoy
Summary: Les vacances d'été en famille ne se sont pas déroulées comme prévues pour Casey, mais heureusement quelqu'un lui fera un peu oublié cela...


Les vacances touchaient à leur fin et Casey était triste de cela. Au début elle n'avait pas voulu suivre toute la famille dans ce club de vacances, mais finalement elle ne regrettait pas d'être venue. Toute la famille avait passé de superbes vacances: les enfants étant souvent occupés George et Nora avaient pu profiter l'un de l'autre.

Marti était tous les jours au centre aéré du club et s'amusait comme une folle; Edwin et Lizzie s'étaient fait un groupe d'amis avec qui ils passaient leurs journées à la piscine. Derek et Casey passaient quant à eux leur temps avec une bande de jeunes rencontrés au club.

Derek sortait avec une des filles de la bande, c'était juste un flirt d'été, il ne voulait rien de sérieux. Casey, elle, avait pour petit copain le plus beau garçon de la bande, joueur de basket mais dernier de la classe.

Le dernier soir Derek entendit Casey rejoindre sa tente tard dans la nuit, ou plutôt très tôt au petit matin. Elle avait passé sa dernière soirée avec Jess et sa soirée avait duré plus longtemps que la sienne avec Edwige.

Le matin lorsqu'il fut l'heure de partir Derek observa Casey, elle regardait partout, sans doute à la recherche de quelqu'un. Lorsque la voiture démarra elle avait le nez collé à la vitre.

« Jess n'est pas venu lui dire au revoir » pensa Derek avant de se caler confortablement dans son siège afin de terminer sa nuit.

Casey avait la gorge serrée et son nœud à l'estomac était toujours présent lorsqu'elle retrouva enfin sa chambre.

Dans les jours qui suivirent elle s'accrochait à son téléphone portable comme à une bouée de sauvetage, puis elle semblait plus fatiguée, plus morne.

Nora et George se disaient que c'était un chagrin d'amour de vacances, mais Derek pensait qu'il y avait autre chose. Casey ne répondait même plus à ses provocations, cela n'était pas normal.

Un vendredi soir Nora et George furent invités à manger chez les voisins avec les trois plus jeunes enfants. Derek revint vers 23h30 d'une virée avec ses potes qui avait mal tourné (il préférait éviter les bagarres). Il remarqua que la veste de Casey était toujours au porte manteau. « Tiens elle n'est pas sortie? Pourtant elle devait allé chez Emily ».

Il grimpa les escaliers d'un pas lent et entra, sans frapper, dans la chambre de sa demi-sœur.

- Alors t'es …

- DEGAGE! Hurla Casey lorsqu'elle le vit.

Elle avait le visage baigné de larmes, les yeux rouges et gonflés, mais ce qui attira le regard de Derek fut ce que la jeune femme tenait dans sa main.

- Casey. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda-t-il affolé.

La jeune femme éclata en sanglots et tomba assise par terre au milieu de sa chambre. Derek s'approcha et s'accroupi près d'elle, il lui enleva le test de grossesse des mains et la pris dans ses bras.

- Encore combien de temps? Questionna-t-il tout bas.

- Une minute, quand mon téléphone sonnera. Articula-t-elle faiblement entre ses sanglots.

- Ok. Lui répondit Derek en se mettant à lui caresser les cheveux et à la bercer doucement.

Les secondes qui s'écoulèrent alors semblèrent durer une éternité. Puis le téléphone portable de la jeune femme sonna. Casey et Derek se regardèrent dans les yeux, aucun des deux ne semblait avoir le courage de baisser les yeux sur le test. Ce fut

finalement Derek qui le fit.

- Alors? Demanda faiblement Casey en fixant intensément son demi-frère.

- Je … Je sais pas. Répondit Derek. Où est la notice?

- Là. Dit la brunette en lui désignant son bureau.

Derek s'y précipita et parcouru la notice des yeux. Casey semblait retenir sa respiration. Le verdict tomba enfin.

- Négatif. S'exclama le jeune homme qui semblait lui aussi retrouver son souffle après une apnée momentanée.

Casey sourit entre ses larmes, elle était soulagée. Derek l'aida à se relever, la fit asseoir sur son lit et s'éclipsa quelques instants de la chambre de la jeune femme, lorsqu'il revient il lui tendit un gant humide.

- Ça va te faire du bien. Expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.

La jeune femme s'épongea le visage en silence. Pourquoi Derek ne sortait-il pas de sa chambre? Pourquoi ne se moquait-il pas d'elle? Casey tordait nerveusement le gant entre ses doigts, faisant tomber des gouttes d'eau sur ses genoux, lorsque Derek brisa le silence trop pesant.

- Racontes. Lui intima-t-il simplement.

Casey n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle se confierait un jour à son faux-frère (car ne l'oublions pas ils n'ont pas de lien de sang) mais elle avait besoin de vider son sac.

- Le dernier soir au camps j'ai passé la soirée avec Jess et on s'est retrouvés dans sa tente, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, que j'étais belle, douce, intelligente et qu'il voulait que nos vacances soient inoubliables.

Casey sanglotait à présent.

- Il m'a dit qu'il mettait un préservatif et quand il me … enfin quand il a commencé j'ai eu trop mal pour me rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. C'est quand j'ai sentit ça en moi et quand il s'est retiré que j'ai compris qu'il n'en avait pas mis. Reprit-elle.

Derek l'écoutait en silence, elle ne le regardait pas, son regard était posé sur le gant tout entortillé entre ses doigts. Casey inspira un grand coup avant de continuer.

- Quand je m'en suis rendu compte je me suis énervée. Il m'a dit que les préservatifs c'était pour les vierges effarouchées. Je me suis habillée en vitesse et je suis retournée à ma tente. Depuis plus de nouvelle de lui…

- Et c'est tant mieux! Termina Derek. Ce type est un brave salaud.

- Derek! Le coupa l'adolescente.

- Pardon. Je te laisse terminer.

- Le lendemain avant de prendre la voiture je suis allé acheter la pilule du lendemain et je l'ai prise, mais elle n'est pas efficace à 100% alors il fallait que j'attende mes prochaines… enfin tu vois. Je n'en ai pas eu la patience. Dit-elle en désignant du doigt le test que Derek tenait toujours.

A présent elle regardait le jeune homme. Maintenant qu'elle avait fini son histoire elle attendait une réaction de sa part.

- Je vais le tuer. Affirma Derek en se levant et en se dirigeant vers le couloir.

- Non. Derek! S'exclama sa fausse sœur en l'attrapant par le bras.

Il fit volte face et la regarda.

- Mais il t'a fait du mal. Répliqua-t-il.

- Reste avec moi s'il-te-plait. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui.

A nouveau les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Derek l'a prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui, elle enserra le jeune homme de ses bras.

- Je ne laisserai plus personne te faire du mal. Promit-il toujours fou de rage intérieurement.

- Merci. Murmura-t-elle le visage contre sa poitrine.

Les jours qui suivirent, le reste de la famille eu du mal à s'habituer au nouveau comportement des deux ainés, leur nouvelle complicité en étonna plus d'un. Bien sûr ils se chamaillaient encore certaines fois, mais moins fréquemment, parfois même ils se retrouvaient dans l'une de leur chambre pour discuter de tout et de rien.

Chacun sortait avec ses propres amis, Derek passait cependant chercher Casey après chaque sortie. Il voulait la surveiller pour que rien ne lui arrive plus jamais.

« Je ne laisserai plus personne te faire du mal. » La voix du garçon raisonnait souvent dans la tête de la jolie brune, elle se sentait en sécurité quand il était là et quand il venait la chercher.

Un soir alors qu'il était dans sa chambre et qu'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, Derek fut rejoint par Casey. Elle avait fait un cauchemar et avait pris son oreiller et un duvet afin de passer la nuit près de son protecteur. C'était assez fréquent qu'elle fasse de mauvais rêves depuis le retour de vacances. Elle s'engouffra dans son duvet et se blottit dans les bras du jeune homme. Elle aimait être là. Les premiers temps elle retrouvait un grand-frère protecteur, mais maintenant il y avait plus que cela.

Derek aimait quand elle le rejoignait, il savourait les fois où elle s'endormait blottie contre lui. Il avait joué son rôle de grand-frère qu'il n'avait pas su prendre à temps, elle n'aurait jamais du souffrir autant, mais maintenant quel rôle jouait-il?

Soudain Casey fut secouée par des pleurs, cela lui arrivait encore certaines fois. Dans ses moments là Derek ne disait rien, mais resserrait son étreinte.

- Il m'a mentit. Tout ce qu'il m'a dit pour me convaincre, qu'il m'aimait, que j'étais belle, douce, intelligente. Foutaises! Dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes avec la manche de son pyjama

- Il n'a pas mentit pour tout. Assura Derek.

- Il n'était pas amoureux de toi, mais tu es réellement belle, douce et intelligente et ne doute jamais de ça. Ajouta-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Merci. Chuchota-t-elle

S'il ne faisait pas si sombre dans la chambre, Derek aurait pu la voir rougir. Il déposa alors un léger baiser sur le bout de son nez. Casey fut surprise, jamais en deux ans de vie ensemble il ne l'avait embrassée, ni même lui avait fait la bise. Casey se recoucha contre son torse, elle s'endormit bercée par les battements de cœur du jeune homme.

- Je serai toujours là Casey. Murmura-t-il avant de s'endormir à son tour

Le lendemain matin, un samedi, ils furent réveillés par Marti sautant sur le lit.

- Dans cette colonie la si la sol, on saute sur les lits la si la sol… Chantonnait-elle joyeusement.

- Smarti, on dort. Râla Derek tandis que Casey s'étirait à côté de lui.

- Pourquoi Casey elle dort avec toi Smerek? Demanda la fillette en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit de son grand-frère.

- Parce que j'ai fait un affreux cauchemar. Répondit Casey en s'extirpant de son duvet.

- Ben la prochaine fois que j'en ferai un je viendrai moi aussi. Dit Marti avec son air innocent.

- On verra. Répondit Derek en se levant et en la prenant dans ses bras.

Tous trois sortirent de la chambre du garçon et rejoignirent le reste de la famille dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner

A la mi-août Casey et Derek se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois seuls à la maison. Derek était en train d'enfiler sa veste lorsqu'il vit Casey descendre les escaliers en jogging et tee-shirt large.

- Tu ne sors pas? Demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

- Non. Je devais allé à une fête mais… Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend.

- Va te changer, on y va ensemble. Lui dit Derek en lui attrapant la main et en l'entrainant à l'étage.

- Derek, non je n'ai…

- Casey! Fit-il en stoppant sa marche et en la regardant dans les yeux. Je ne te lâcherais pas du regard une seconde.

La jeune femme capitula. Pendant qu'elle se préparait Derek attendait dans le salon. Lorsqu'elle descendit les marches il resta bouche bée. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, ses cils semblaient infiniment longs et ses lèvres brillaient légèrement. Elle portait une robe à fines bretelles rouge foncé qui serrait sa poitrine la mettant en valeur. La robe lui arrivait un peu au dessus des genoux. Elle portait des chaussures à fins talons dans les mêmes tons que sa robe.

- Tu es magnifique. Lui dit le garçon en bas des marches.

Elle rougit.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent la fête battait déjà son plein. Casey retrouva rapidement Emily sur la piste de danse. Derek se servi un verre, s'appuya contre le mur et garda ses yeux fixés sur la piste. La soirée avançait et Casey s'amusait beaucoup. Derek avait retrouvé ses amis avec qui il discutait, il jetait régulièrement des regards vers Casey. Soudain il se figea, IL était là, à côté de la piste de danse, regardant Casey LUI aussi. Derek était aux aguets.

Jess s'approcha de la jeune femme, il eut à peine le temps de murmurer « t'es tellement sexy que je veux bien remettre ça » à son oreille qu'il se pris un poing dans la figure.

Casey regarda Derek, il secouait sa main droite, il avait dut frapper fort. Il attrapa la jeune femme par la taille et l'entraina jusqu'à la voiture. Une fois qu'elle fut assise dedans il se pencha vers elle et lui dit:

- Tu ne bouges pas de là, je reviens tout de suite.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas vif et retourna à l'intérieur de la maison où avait lieu la soirée. Lorsqu'il en ressortit il avait les cheveux en bataille, la lèvre enflée et il était débraillé. Il s'installa au volant de la voiture et posa ses mains sur le volant. Il ne démarra pas.

- Ça fait du bien? Demanda Casey en le regardant.

- Beaucoup.

- On rentre maintenant?

- Ok.

Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot durant le reste du trajet. A la maison Casey retrouva Derek dans la salle de bain après s'être remise en jogging. Il était devant le lavabo, torse nu, sa chemise sur le bord de la baignoire. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et s'épongea avec une serviette. Casey l'observait, elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention au fait que Derek était vraiment très beau et très bien fait.

Il reposa la serviette et remarqua la jeune femme sur le pas de la porte.

- Ça va? S'inquiéta-t-il

- Moi oui, mais regarde toi. Lui répondit-elle en s'approchant de lui et en désignant sa lèvre.

- Rien de grave. Assura Derek.

Casey attrapa le menton du jeune homme avec sa main gauche et de la droite elle attrapa un gant de toilette humide. Il grimaça lorsqu'elle l'appuya sur sa lèvre tuméfiée. Il posa alors sa main sur son poignet pour l'éloigner de son visage.

- Ça va allé. C'est rien. Dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi y es-tu retourné?

- Il le méritait. Fut sa réponse.

Doucement leurs visages se rapprochèrent et bientôt leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Derek posa une main sur la nuque de la jeune femme et approfondit le baiser. Elle avait un goût de fruits. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre lentement.

- De la framboise. Chuchota Derek.

- Mon gloss. Expliqua Casey.

Ils se dévisagèrent. Derek déglutit bruyamment. Il mourait d'envie de goûter encore une fois les lèvres parfumées de Casey mais il n'osait pas. Elle reprit le gant et tamponna à nouveau la lèvre du jeune homme.

- Ça pourrait s'infecter avec le gloss. Expliqua-t-elle.

Il se laissa faire docilement. Délicatement il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et la rapprocha de lui.

- Reste tranquille. Lui intima la jeune fille.

Derek essaya de l'embrasser à nouveau, mais elle tourna la tête et il du se contenter de sa joue.

- Tu as déjà oublié ce que je t'ai dit à propos du gloss? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Il fit la moue, ce qui fit rire la jeune femme. Le comportement qu'ils avaient à cet instant ne les surpris pas, cela leur semblait si naturel, comme si c'était l'évolution logique que devait suivre leur relation.

- Et si tu l'enlevais? Questionna Derek.

- Quoi? S'exclama Casey.

- Ton gloss, si tu l'enlevais?

Casey sourit, mais elle s'était raidie quelques instants plus tôt et le jeune homme l'avait senti.

- Case, ça va? Demanda-t-il en pliant ses genoux pour mettre son visage au niveau de celui de Casey.

- Case! C'est mignon. Murmura-t-elle en se forçant à lui sourire.

- Dit moi ce qu'il y a. S'il te plait.

- C'est quand tu as dis « et si tu l'enlevais », je n'ai pas compris que tu parlais du gloss et…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Derek enleva ses mains de ses hanches, enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui.

- Case, je ne voulais pas… enfin je veux dire, après ce qui s'est passé je ne veux pas, j'ai le temps, je veux juste être près de toi.

- Je peux dormir avec toi ce soir? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Bien évidemment.

Doucement il la mena jusqu'à sa chambre, ils s'installèrent côte à côte sous la couette. Casey apprécia de se blottir dans les bras de Derek, elle avait confiance en lui, elle se sentait en sécurité près de lui. Elle s'endormit rapidement savourant les caresses que lui faisait le jeune homme dans ses cheveux. Il la regarda dormir, il aimait la voir si paisible.

Dans la nuit Derek fut réveillé par le bruit que la porte de sa chambre fit en s'ouvrant. Marti se tenait dans l'embrasure.

- T'as fait un cauchemar Smarti? Demanda Derek la voix endormie.

La fillette fit oui de la tête. Son grand-frère lui fit signe de venir. Elle se faufila dans le lit à la gauche du garçon. Derek déposa un baiser sur le front de la fillette qui se rendormit instantanément, il tourna la tête et en fit un aussi sur la joue de Casey avant de se rendormir lui aussi.

- Moi qui cherchait Marti. Chuchota Nora en regardant le lit de Derek le lendemain matin.

George entra dans la chambre et se mit tant bien que mal dans le lit avec les trois enfants.

- Derek, j'ai fait un cauchemar. Dit-il un peu fort afin de les réveiller.

Ils ouvrirent les yeux en même temps. Marti se retrouva dans les bras de son père qui descendait les escaliers, Derek fila dans la salle de bain et Nora suivi sa fille jusque dans sa chambre.

- Tu es un peu grande pour te réfugier auprès de Derek quand tu fais un mauvais rêve, non?

Casey n'osait rien dire.

- Casey, ma chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-elle en remettant une mèche de cheveux de sa fille derrière son oreille.

Ce geste suffit à Casey pour s'effondrer dans les bras de sa mère. Même si elle avait maintenant 17 ans elle aimait sentir l'odeur de sa mère, c'était rassurant.

Elle lui raconta alors le camping, l'histoire avec Jess, ce qu'il s'était passé le dernier soir, la pilule du lendemain, le test de grossesse, le soutien de Derek, ses cauchemar, le réconfort de Derek, la soirée où Jess était réapparu et comment Derek l'avait défendue. Elle passa la suite sous silence: le baiser échangé avec le jeune homme.

Sa mère l'avait écoutée en silence. Elle ne cria pas, ne fit pas de remarque, elle se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras.

Derek passa devant la chambre de Casey et vit la scène qui se jouait entre la fille et sa mère. Voir l'adolescente en larmes lui fit de la peine, il fit un pas en sa direction mais se ravisa, il devait s'effacer pour laisser Nora faire.

Lorsqu'il fut de retour dans sa chambre il donna un coup de poing rageur dans la lampe de son bureau qui se brisa sur le sol.

- Ma puce, j'aurai aimé que ta première fois soit un bon souvenir. Tu sais les mauvais rêves se feront moins nombreux petit à petit et puis tu rencontreras un garçon qui en vaut la peine. Assura Nora.

Casey savait cela, elle voyait en Derek un garçon qui en valait la peine, elle avait envie de le dire à sa mère, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Sa mère comprendrait-elle? Accepterait-elle?

La journée se passa tranquillement pour toute la famille. En fin d'après-midi Derek profita d'un moment où toute la famille était présente dans la même pièce pour lancer une idée.

- Si on faisait quelque chose tous ensemble ce soir? Demanda-t-il à la cantonade.

Tous le regardèrent surpris.

- Bonne idée. Dit Nora souriante.

- Un resto? Proposa George.

Tous les enfants, ainsi que sa femme, approuvèrent. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous dans un restaurant le soir même. Ils riaient et discutaient en savourant le repas.

George et Nora étaient heureux, ils étaient en famille et leurs enfants s'entendaient tous bien. Aucune chamaillerie ne vint troubler le repas. Ils décidèrent de prendre leur dessert en se promenant en ville. Ils prirent tous une glace. Edwin et Lizzie marchaient devant, jouant et riant. Ensuite il y avait Derek qui avait son bras gauche autour des épaules de Casey tandis qu'elle le tenait par la taille. Et dans sa main droite il tenait la main de Marti qui faisait apparemment beaucoup rire les deux adolescents. Et enfin venaient les parents qui marchaient main dans la main.

- Casey et Derek sont proches maintenant. Fit remarquer George à sa femme.

- Plus qu'ils ne veulent bien nous le dire à mon avis.

- Comment ça? S'étonna le père du jeune homme.

- Regarde les. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'un frère et d'une sœur, mais d'un couple. Expliqua Nora.

George éclata de rire, puis devant le visage fermé de sa femme il redevint sérieux.

- Tu… tu crois? Bafouilla l'homme.

- Je pense, oui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda George.

- Rien. Que veux-tu qu'on fasse? Ils n'ont aucun lien de sang, ils ont 17 ans… rien d'interdit.

- Mais…

- J'y ai déjà réfléchis George. Attendons de voir si c'est sérieux.

Les deux adolescents ne se doutaient pas qu'ils étaient le sujet de conversation de leurs parents. Ils savouraient cette soirée si agréable. Chacun d'eux se doutait que leurs gestes l'un envers l'autre étaient peut-être un peu trop significatifs mais c'était plus fort qu'eux.

Casey aimait la relation qu'elle avait avec Derek. C'était une relation de complicité et tout en douceur et tendresse. Derek ne la brusquait pas, il la protégeait et la comprenait.

Un après-midi Casey signala à sa mère qu'elle allait à la plage avec Emily et elle partit avec son sac à dos en direction de chez sa meilleure amie. Sur le chemin une voiture s'arrêta à côté d'elle. Elle y monta, se retrouvant ainsi à côté de Derek.

- Alors quel mensonge tu as trouvé? Demanda Casey.

- Partie de foot avec les gars.

Casey sourit. Elle allait pouvoir profiter de tout un après-midi avec son petit ami. Ils n'avaient pas échangés d'autre baiser que celui dans la salle de bain, mais Casey aimait à se dire que Derek était son petit copain.

Le jeune homme stoppa soudain la voiture.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda la jeune fille

- J'ai oublié un truc.

- Quoi?

- Ça. Dit-il avant de capturer ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, leurs langues se caressant doucement. Ils cessèrent leur embrassade afin de reprendre la route.

- Cela aurait vraiment été bête d'oublier quelque chose d'aussi important. Fit remarquer Casey tout sourire.

- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut? Maillot, serviette, crème? Demanda Derek.

Il passèrent l'après-midi à la plage, s'amusant et profitant l'un de l'autre. Ici ils n'étaient pas regardé de travers, pas jugés. Pour tout le monde ils étaient juste un couple comme tous les autres.

Le soir lorsque Casey sorti de sa douche elle vit que sa mère l'attendait dans sa chambre. Casey ferma la porte et s'assit sur son lit à coté de Nora. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé, mais Casey savait que sa mère était au courant.

D'un geste tendre sa mère lui caressa ses longs cheveux bruns, c'était un geste doux et rassurant comme seules les mères savent le faire.

- On ne peut pas vous l'interdire. Chuchota Nora. De toute façon cela n'avancerait à rien, surtout si vous tenez vraiment l'un à l'autre.

Casey leva les yeux vers sa mère. Avait-elle bien entendu?

- Tu es heureuse? Demanda la femme, caressant toujours les cheveux de sa fille ainée.

- Oui. Murmura cette dernière.

Un peu plus tard ce soir là Casey et Derek se retrouvèrent dans le parc de la ville. Ils souriaient, discutaient, riaient… vivaient pleinement leur vie de couple qui commençait vraiment.


End file.
